EWE Saturday Night Blackened
}}= | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #808080;" text-align: center; margin: 0.5em;" | Information |- class }= colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Federation | Extreme Wrestling Entertainment |- class }=colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Starring | Blackened roster |- class }= colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Slogan | "Blackened is the End" |- class }= colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Theme music | by |- class }= colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | General manager | Blake Pyre |- class }= colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Commentators | Paul Ryan Henry Nolan |- class }= colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 40%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Formerly | Xplosion |} Saturday Night Blackened is one of the two weekly shows produced by EWE, along with Wednesday Night Overkill. Blackened is formerly known as Xplosion and started in 2006 to compliment Overkill, then known as Thunder and featured a separation of talent. Each show is 2 hours long. History Beginnings (2006-2009) With the separation, Xplosion hosted the World Heavyweight, Intercontinental, EWE Tag Team, European, X-Division and Women's Championships. The Women's Championship was retired at the end of 2008 as part of the 2009 reshape mostly due to the creative team not being able to conceive any ideas for the women's division. The X-Division Championship was also retired in 2008 but this was due to champion Stephen Harrisson injury as well as EWE employing more measures to become a more stand-alone promotion. In 2009, the EWE experimented with single-branded epay-per-view events, with this, Fade to Black 2009 was an Xplosion-exclusive ePPV. Rebranding as Blackened (2010-) In 2010, as part of a reshape, Xplosion was renamed Blackened and it's colour scheme was changed from red, black and grey to grey, black and white. Also as part of the 2010 reshape, World Heavyweight Champion Xavier was traded with EWE Overkill's EWE Champion Shawn Jackson, making the EWE Championship a Blackened exclusive. Special Episodes On the 11th November 2006 show, the superstars of Xplosion assembled on the ramp and stage for a 10 bell salute to Eddie Guerrero who died the previous year on November 13. Since EWE was in hiatus at the time, they could not give tribute at the time. Thunder also gave a 10 bell salute the following Wednesday for the same reason. After excessive backroom discussions, a moment silence was held for Chris Benoit on 30 June who had died on the 24th. Due to the circumstances of his death, it was argued whether or not tributes should be paid. Thunder, who had their show on the 27th, assemble the roster for a 10 bell salute before the full details of Benoit's death was revealed. It was voted that a simple moment silence will be enough, paying tribute to the superstar as a wrestler. Similar tributes are made when a wrestler passes, despite whether or not they in fact wrestled for EWE. These tributes include tributes to Randy Savage and Paul Bearer. The start of the 23rd June 2012 edition of Blackened featured the Blackened roster come out for a 1 minute applause to the retiring Andre Smash. The previous edition of Overkill feature a full appreciation package to Smash who was an EWE veteran, being part of the original 2003 roster who had been forced to retire from permanent wrestling due to weight issues and illness later found out being due to diabetes. On Blackened, long-time tag partner and friend Big Blood Vader challenged then-World Heavyweight Champion The Outsider to a title match which he lost. Smash would later return to EWE in January 2013 as a trainer and for one night only as a competitor at WAR 2013. Roster Champions Superstars Stables Other Personnel